Stinger
Stinger is a human made Transformer based off Bumblebee, who becomes infected and possessed by Galvatron and turned into a Decepticon. Biograpghy ''Origin'' Stinger was created among 50 other prototypes by Joshua Joyce, under the unknowing influence of Galvatron, and modelled after Bumblebee. The chief desginers of Stinger would remark that Stinger is far more improved upon Bumblebee's inferior design. When Cade Yeager and Shane Dyson infeltrated KSI with Bumblebee himself they saw a Stinger on display in robot mode, whilst another one was on display in vehicle mode. Bumblebee heard multiple comments video displays about Stinger's apparant superiorioraty which made Bumblebee angry and provoked him to kick down the prototype in robot form and left Shane to take the fall. After the Autobot's raid on KSI itself, Stinger along with Galvatron were deployed on orders of Harold Attinger to hunt down the Autobots. Stinger would pursue Drift, Crosshairs and Hound but they seemingly escaped as Stinger wasn't seen again in the pursuit. After Galvatron continually malfunctioned and caused much civilian colatoral damage, Stinger, Galvatron and the other prototypes were shipped to the Hong Kong facility. ''Hong Kong battle'' Once in China however Galvatron revealed his sentience to his creators as Megatron, accepting his new identity, and brought the other KSI prototypes to life which included Stinger and they became Decepticons, Galvatron and ordered them all to Hong Kong to retrieve the Seed. Stinger with the other Decepticons engaged Bumblebee and Hound trying to protect the Seed, eventually the Dinobots arrived and evened out the odds. Strafe attempted to guide Bumblebee to safety, but Stinger also grabbed onto his yellow doppleganger and the two engaged each other on Strafe's back. Both were slung around as Strafe attempted to fling Stinger off of him, eventually Strafe succeeded and Bumblebee used the distraction to blow off Stinger's head which Strafe happily chewed on. Physical Appearance / Abilities Stinger was modelled after Bumblebee and thus shares many design smiliarities to him, with obvious exceptions being his red paint job and green eyes. Compared to Bumblebee's first robot mode he had multiple spiked wheels on his back and had a claw that also had a gun attached, which Bumblebee replicated onto himself to match his doppleganger mimicing him exactly. Stinger's vehicle mode was a Pagani Automobili which had 3 hidden rockets built into both sides near the front. Appearances *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' Gallery Trivia *Stinger seems to be based on the Transformers: Animated character Wasp, who was a rival of Bumblebee's who also shared the same body form and was armed with better weapons, though he was green instead of red. *Before his idenity was revealed a number of fans speculated that he was either Transformers: Prime character Knock Out, Autobot Cliffjumper or even Dino. *Despite being a clone of Bumblebee, Stinger's robot form has multiple components that Bumblebee's first robot mode in Age of Extinction lacked until he re-scanned. This could be the improvements that the KSI goons talked about and Bumblebee reshaped himself to match his doppleganger, and thus made himself better. *Stinger is the only KSI drone that is named which doesn't speak. *Stinger is one of the few Transformers to have green eyes, the others being Lockdown and Devastator. Category:KSI Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters